


I Lava You

by peony_lilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Rey jumps an unsuspecting Ben, but some flirty talk, the game Lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_lilac/pseuds/peony_lilac
Summary: Rey isn’t sure how she has ended up wrapped around the torso of a veritable tree.OR: Rey and her friends play an extreme game of Lava and now she finds herself attached to a strange man. He seems nice though.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	I Lava You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw this prompt on twitter and couldn't resist. A comment or Kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> [link to twitter Inspo](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/status/1257020706270916609?s=20)

Rules of _Spontaneous Lava_

  1. All participants MUST get off the floor as fast as possible when “Lava” is called
  2. “Lava” may be called at any time, at any place, at any age
    1. The only time “Lava” will not be called is if, prior to an outing, a majority vote rules to postpone the game
  3. The person who is last on the ground (if can be determined) will buy alcohol for the rest of the group
  4. Participants may not move to the same apparatus as another participant
    1. Ex. two people CANNOT claim the couch as their sanctuary should “Lava” be called
  5. GOOD LUCK BITCHES!



______________________________________________________

Rey’s not sure how she got here. Sure, she took a plane from England at 17, a taxi to Uni at 18, a train to her new apartment at 19; but now at 24, walking down the sidewalk with her school chums, Rey isn’t sure how she has ended up wrapped around the torso of a veritable tree. Looking behind her, she spies Kaydel hugging a trash can, Rose balancing on a patio chair, and Jannah hiking herself up a streetlamp, all of them gaping at her, or more importantly, behind her to the person with the torso. 

Rey’s mind is slow to process what happened. Thinking back to the past couple seconds she suddenly remembers, dropping her head to the man’s shoulder: 

_“All I’m saying Rose, is that the people on the fucking Space Station can see the moon eyes you give Finn. Just put on your big girl panties and tell him you want to ride his dick.” Jannah rolls her eyes, skipping a few steps ahead so Rose can’t punch her._

_“It’s not that easy!” Rose whines, pushing her bangs out her face, “I don’t want to ruin the friendship. A-and what if he doesn’t like me that way?”_

_Rey snorts, “Babe, there is no way Finn doesn’t want to bang you; you're not the one seeing him check out your ass every time you stand up.”_

_Rose blushes, biting her lower lip as she considers Rey’s input, “Really?”_

_Kaydel has been suspiciously quiet during the whole Finn/Rose saga rehash. Rey finds herself watching the blonde who is watching the neighborhood they're in: scouting the sidewalk and little bistros they pass. Rey knows what’s coming, the group has been perfecting the game of Spontaneous Lava for 5 years. Rey knows all the small tells her roommates have when they’re about to shout “Lava!”_

_Rose always skips, attempting to get a headstart before she begins the game. Jannah taps her toes on the ground, pushing her shoes up her feet. Rey herself usually laughs a little too much at what another person has said. And Kay, well, Kay becomes an agent, doing recon to find the best place for her to jump onto._

_It seems Rose and Jannah have also figured out what’s going on, quickly spreading out to the nearest pieces of furniture, there being little since they’re on a_ **_sidewalk._ ** _Rey frantically looks around, noticing her flatmates have already called dibs on every surface suitable for spontaneous jumping._

_Desperate to find a place (she_ **_really_ ** _cannot afford to buy a round of drinks right now) Rey finally finds salvation as she spots a wall. Well, not a wall, rather a man built like a wall, conveniently walking towards her. Before second guessing, Rey runs and launches herself into his arms just as Kaydel calls out “Lava!”_

Rey groans, not daring to pull back and see the face of the person she’s koala wrapped around. Finally coherent enough to take inventory, Rey feels the wall-man’s arms underneath her ass, supporting her even though she has her own arms wrapped around his neck. Her head is tucked into his neck, conveniently breathing in his scent, and _goddamn_ does this stranger smell good, like sandalwood and bonfire and a little earthy. Rey could get lost in it. 

Not lifting her head out of sheer mortification, Rey mumbles against his neck, tickling the collar of the soft red and grey flannel he wears, “I’m so sorry about this.” She feels his arms squeeze a little tighter on her thighs, almost like her voice broke him from a trance.

“And what exactly _is_ this?” He asks, and a thrill runs through Rey’s body. _Oh God,_ not only does this man have an intoxicating scent and a marble physique ( _she can feel a 6-pack against her abdomen)_ , but he also has one of the most appealing voices she’s ever heard. A little nasal, a whole lot of low and just a little bit dark. Rey wants him to recite the phonebook to her, but at the moment, probably not the best thing to ask for.

Sighing, the words drag from her throat, “It’s just a stupid game my friends and I play. You know, like Lava, but in the real world. Someone just shouts it and we have to find different spots to….jump...onto….” She trails off.

“And you chose me?” His midnight voice questions, tinged with a little something that sounds like a smile and Rey _needs_ to see his face. Right now. 

Pulling her face from his neck, Rey looks at him head on, cataloging every mole, dimple, crooked tooth and _beautiful_ bourbon-esque eyes. He’s attractive. Oh so very attractive. 

“Uh, yup. Yup. You.” She stammers, hopefully only internally cringing at her awkwardness.

“Well, I’m flattered. I’m Ben by the way.” He grins and Rey’s insides melt a little.

“I’m Rey. With an ‘E,’ not an ‘A.’ People always think ‘Rey’s’ a guy's name but I think the E makes it less so...anyway….I guess you can put me down now.” This time she actually cringes.

“Well Rey with and ‘E,’ I could put you down, but I would really hate for you to get incinerated by the lava.” He winks. She can’t help it anymore. She’s openly gaping at him while he emits his boyish charm and Rey has never been so easily smitten. 

She can hear her friends behind her while she stares at him, hopping off their spots and whispering loudly.

“Did you see her _jump?_ ” --- Kay.

“Why wouldn’t she jump? Do you see that man she’s on? I’d throw myself at him too.” --- Jannah

“I _agree_! But we all vote she was the last one off the ground, right?” ---- Rose

“Yes! Of course!” ---- All her traitorous friends. 

Ben looks over her shoulder, smirking while Rey grunts exasperatedly. “I assume those are the Lava friends.”

“Yup. And now I owe them a drink.” At his puzzled look Rey continues, running her tongue along her lower lip in a nervous tick, “The last one off the ground orders the first round.”

“Ahh, well, that makes sense.” Ben pulls her closer so that she’s resting more fully in his hold, his arms almost wrapping around her body twice, making Rey feel small, delicate….precious.

“Yeah, so….I should probably go back to them...now.” Finding herself loath to release her hold, something deep within Rey screams at her to not let this man go, to hang on forever. Her body is alight with an electric _current_ and her soul brims with a completion she doesn’t think possible to find with a stranger. But as she gazes into Ben’s eyes, and finds his (perhaps larger than average) ears, Rey knows she has to _try._ This man might never see her again, but if the fire in his eyes is any indication, Ben could turn out to be _everything._

Gathering up the courage to sate whatever is pulling at her core, Rey rushes out, “Youshouldcomewithus.” 

Ben responds with a chuckle, eyes glittering as they scan her face, “What was that sweetheart?”

Rey takes a deep breath, acknowledging the _rightness_ she feels in his arms; the feeling giving her strength. “You should come with us, to the bar. I can buy you a drink for inconveniencing your…..arms…..while you were walking.” She gazes up at Ben, hoping against hope that he feels whatever this is. This itch she needs to pick and pick at until she discovers the source. And apparently he does.

Striding over to where her friends are now openly gaping at them, all pretense of internal conversation gone, Ben gives an easy smile, resting his chin on the side of Rey’s temple, breath fluttering the loose hair from her buns. Whispering low in her ear before addressing her friends Rey hears, “I like those buns by the way. But I wonder what you would look like spread on my pillow?” Unable to process _that_ information, Rey turns her beet red face into his chest.

“Hey Lava Friends, I’m Ben.” A chorus of _Hi Ben_ is barely sung before he keeps going, “So, Rey says the last one buys the first round, but I was thinking I could give you some cash while I take this one here, and get to know her better. That sound alright?” 

Rose, ever the practical one, shouts and steps over the _Hell Yeah!_ Jannah exclaims, giving Ben the evil eye.

“And how are we supposed to trust you? Hmm. For all we know you’re a mob boss.” Kaydel snorts at that.

“A mob boss? Really? Dressed like a lumberjack in the middle of Milwaukee?”

Rey can feel Ben’s chest reverberate as he chuckles, “It’s a valid concern Rose. Rey, how about you grab my wallet from my back pocket and your friends can take a picture of my ID.” Nodding to Rose, “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes, but why does Rey need to grab your wallet, can’t you do it?” Rose counters.

Ben squeezes Rey’s thighs as he lifts her a little, making a “ _my arms are full”_ gesture. “Because of the little monkey here, I don’t want to drop her. Left pocket sweetheart.”

A little miffed at being called a monkey, Rey snakes her hand into his back pocket, enjoying the _firmness_ she finds. Too tempted and a little high off his proximity, Rey makes the very rash decision of pinching his ass before pulling his wallet free. Ben jolts, a low growl escaping his throat while he turns to nip at her ear, “You want to play Rey?” 

Rey turns her head to meet his eyes, shivering at the dark and dangerous look she finds. She’s not afraid though. That look has a distinctly respectful _I’ll devour you if you give me consent,_ and my God will she consent.

She pitches her voice low, coming out a little breathier than anticipated, but her attempt seems to do the job because his pupils blow wide, swallowing the whiskey darkness. “Maybe a little later, Tarzan.” 

“Tarzan?” he questions, brows knitting together as his eyes fall to her lips.

“You called me a monkey, I thought Tarzan was fitting. Would you rather it be ‘Monkey-Man’?” She simpers, fluttering her lashes in what she knows is a poor attempt of flirtation, but Ben yanks the wallet from her hands, thrusting it at Rose who dutifully takes the ID picture while Ben and Rey stare at each other.

No sooner does the wallet meet Ben’s fingers is he walking them away, retracing the steps Rey had just taken with her friends. 

Finally seeing the trio again, as Ben’s back faces them, Rey waves. Kaydel gives her a thumbs up, Rose a quick “Call if you need!” and Jannah a flabbergasted, “He’s never going to put her down again, is he?” 

At that Ben laughs, hugging Rey closer still and breathing in her ear, “She might be right about that. You fit so perfectly in my arms.” And Rey can’t help but agree.

___________________________________________

_2 Years Later_

Ben pulls away from the kiss long enough to fumble open the door, admiring the mussed lipstick and tendrils of hair around Rey’s face. She moves to pull him through the doorway but Ben stops her, her eyes narrowing in confusion at the wait. 

Her eyes go wide again as he crinkles his nose and licks his lip: his _tell_ according to Rey. She knows what’s going to happen. He can see it in her bent knees and already extending arms.

“Lava.” Ben says at the same time he catches her, the weight of her body just as perfect as it was the day they met. Arms tightly holding her beneath the knees and shoulder blades. A bridal carry. Ben kisses Rey’s forehead as he steps over the threshold. “Welcome home Mrs. Solo.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They were pretty fun to write. I don't know how well it turned out, but the prompt was too fun to miss :) Stay safe spread love!


End file.
